Complexity
by Angelfly06
Summary: "This was the girl I had imprinted on. And she was about to scare the hell out of me." An imprint story between Jacob and Vivian inspired by the Spill Canvas' Self-Conclusion


So this is kind of a spin-off/prologue. I wrote a twilightXblood and chocolate one-shot story a couple years ago and have wanted to do an actual crossover for awhile but still have some kinks to work out. The one-shot story I wrote was called 'Just the Way Things Are' and looking back at it it's definitely not my best work at all. That being said you may want to skim that story in order to understand a bit of what's going on here. This story picks up where that one left off but **will be better!**

* * *

_Jake's POV_

I woke up in my wolf form in the woods that were familiar this time. I was back in Forks. Last night I had booked it all the way from Northern Canada but apparently passed out before I could make it to La Push. I pushed myself up from the damp ground and tried to figure out just where in the woods I was. I picked my head up and found a familiar smell. _Her smell. _I wasn't too far from the Swan's place. I groaned inwardly, it would figure that I would stop right outside the one place I didn't want to be right now.

That's not true though. Not entirely anyway. She made her choice though and apparently that means having a future without me in it. I should hate Bella Swan. But I don't. I should never want to see her ever again, she belongs to the leech now. I guess I'm always going to be hoping that she'll change her mind. She did say she loved me after all, sort of. I guess I could just stop by and say hi. Maybe try to convince her one last time to pick me instead. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

I bite at the black cord around my leg that holds on to the clothes I found when I was running around Alberta. Once the clothes are loose I change back into my human form and get my clothes on. I turn in the direction of Bella's house and shrug, "Well maybe a hundred time's the charm." I took one step but then a smell crosses my path. It's an unfamiliar one, definitely not Bella, but it's not vampire either. It's damn intoxicating is what it is, like cinnamon and smoke. Bella Swan slips from my mind and I start to follow the scent. My feet pick up into a run and before I know it I'm right outside the cliffs near First Beach. I hear footsteps, someone's running and the smell is stronger. I follow the sounds as quietly as I can until the footsteps stop.

I'm up on the highest point now, the point that only the other wolves and I jump from for the reason that if a human jumped from it they were most likely committing suicide. The footsteps have stopped. I start to walk out of the forest and that's when it happens.

The whole world falls away. Anything that I was tied to before is cut from me. I finally understand how Sam felt when he first saw Emily. At the edge of the cliff stands a tall, thin girl with dark blonde hair. She's wearing denim shorts and a blue hoodie. She's also barefoot which is something I don't understand because it sounded like she was running earlier and running barefoot isn't always pleasant. This girl is the girl that I have imprinted on. And she's about to scare the hell out of me because she's lifting a foot off the ground and leaning forward.

"Don't!" I yell at her without thinking. She spins around to glare at me with glassy hazel eyes. A normal person would have lost their balance and I would have had to sprint in order to get to her in time before she fell over the edge. She however just glares.

"Who the hell are you? Did you follow me up here?" she barks out and thankfully takes a step towards me.

"My name's Jake and yeah I heard someone coming up here and got worried. I'm from around here and people don't jump off from this point unless they don't want to resurface," I replied trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Well Jake you see that was kind of the point of me coming up here and I don't want to traumatize you for life or anything so you should get out of here 'cause it's not gonna be a pretty picture once I'm done," she said and she started to turn around again. _'She can't jump. She can't,'_ I thought and then again without thinking, that's something I do a lot it seems, I reached for her wrist. She turned back around and our eyes locked. I could see so many emotions in hers: anger, desperation, sadness, pain, confusion. They were feelings I had become close and personal friends with recently.

"Let go," she growled. She sounded a bit like Leah when when you got her mad. Which was pretty much all the time. She was a strong girl but I didn't let her shake me, "I'm not going to. Look, I get that you're probably feeling like this is the only answer, but it's not. I've been there, not too long ago too actually, but you've got to listen to me. It's not a good idea, and I know we just met but I'm good at fixing things. Real good. So if you want to give me a chance maybe I can help."

Neither of us broke the eye contact and I kept a firm hold on her wrist. "Are you crazy? I mean you don't even know me," she said, still angry but not as much as before.

"I know, but I'd like to change that. So how 'bout let's just sit over here and we can talk. If you still want to jump once we're done then I won't stop you," but that's a lie. She glared at me for a minute but then her eyes softened, "Okay. I'm not making any promises though." I didn't let go of here until we sat down and even then I made sure she wasn't too far out of reach. She didn't meet my eyes now and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "You should probably know my name right?"

"Only if you want to share," but that's another lie. I smiled though trying to get her to relax a little.

"It's Vivian," she answered and for the shortest second the corner of her mouth curled up into a small smile. I stuck out a hand which she took, "Nice to meet you Vivian. Now what's your story?"

She took a deep breath and her eyes darted back to the cliff's edge. "It's kind of long but my family or whatever you want to call it has set me up with this guy," I groan inwardly, what is it with me and girls who already have guys? "But I don't like him. Not at all actually. I thought I could learn to like him after this other guy I was with couldn't, well, he couldn't accept me for who I was, but that didn't really work out."

I nodded, "Well not to sound stupid or anything but why can't you just leave this guy if you don't like him?"

Vivian laughed a short laugh, "I wish it were that easy. He's um, kind of an important person and I already agreed to being with him. I screwed myself over on that one pretty damn well actually."

"So it's like an arranged marriage type of deal is what you're saying?" I asked her.

"Basically. I can't get out of it either because I'm the only one fit for the job," she answered. Now I was confused, "How does that work?" She furrowed her brow and sighed, "Well I guess it doesn't really matter if I tell you. Considering I'm just going to jump anyway. Maybe if I showed you though," she trailed off but stared at me and I gave her a nod. I was still pretty confused but I was up for anything. I've seen some weird stuff, anything she's got isn't going to surprise me.

Vivian took a deep breath and then slowly her nose and jaw began to narrow and lengthen. Her fingers sprouted claws and fur started to erupt on her skin. I looked back up at her face and saw something very familiar. A wolf. I started to laugh which might not have been the smartest thing but I couldn't help it. Vivian's face shrank back and the fur and claws disappeared. She was scowling at me, "What's so funny?"

I couldn't help but grin, "You're a werewolf. You're like me." That explained the barefoot now.

She looked at me and looked quite confused, "What do you mean I'm like you?" I laughed, "Here I'll show you," I tried concentrating very hard on morphing just my face which was a lot harder than she made it look, but I did it. She gasped slightly as I tried to grin at her. I changed my head back and gave her a real smile and she just stared. "Y-you're loupe garou," she stuttered.

"If that means werewolf then yeah," I said. Vivian went from looking uneasy to relieved, "Well that's interesting."

"You're telling me. I haven't met any other wolves outside my pack, I was starting to think maybe the elders made them up to scare off the leeches," I said as I stretched and laid down on my back with my arms behind my head. She wouldn't be going anywhere now.

"Leeches?" she asked with a half smile, "You mean vamps right?" I laughed, "Yeah, we've got a few of 'em here. They're annoying glittery jerk-offs that claim they're vegetarian but I don't think," I trailed off because Vivian doubled over laughing. I sat up and grinned, I haven't been able to stop smiling it seems, and asked, "What's so funny?"

She looked up at me and ran a hand through her hair and smiled. She hasn't been able to stop doing that either, "Sorry. It's just you, you said they glittered? Vampires don't glittter."

"I know right? These ones do though and only in direct sunlight," I answered. She scoffed, "I don't think they're actual vamps. Vampires can't walk out in sunlight. The get fried to a crisp"

"And werewolves change only when there's a full moon but we both know that's not true," she still didn't look like she believed me.

"I told you, we're loupe garoux, that's different from werewolf. Loup garou can change whenever they want. As far as your sparkly vampires go, I'm pretty sure they need a new name because all the vampires I've met only walk at night. I saw one almost die once even," she stated firmly.

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Oh the boys are gonna love to hear that." She cocked her head, "You mean your clan?"

"My pack yeah. Speaking of which, where's yours?" I asked realizing we had gotten a bit off topic. Her expression fell and she looked off into the woods, "Somewhere in there. We'll probably move on once I tell them there's a pack that's here already. We don't like to cause trouble." I didn't like the sound of that at all, "Hey the only thing my pack's territorial of is the treaty line with the leeches. You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to," I said hoping she got what I was going at.

She did, "I've got to stay with my clan. They'll want to go and I'll have to go with them. I owe Gabriel." Back to that story. My smile finally dropped, "Why do you owe this Gabriel guy?"

Vivian took a deep breath, "My clan's pretty old fashioned. My father used to be our alpha but after he died there was a while where we didn't have a leader. In our last home things started to get out of hand and it was decided we needed a leader. We had a traditional wolf fight and to no one's surprise Gabriel came out as the winner. And with every Alpha male there needs to be a Queen Bitch which had been my mom but she was challenged by another she-wolf, Astrid. The fights aren't supposed to end in death but that's what Astrid was going for when she fought my mom. I wasn't going to just stand around and watch so I changed and jumped in there to save my mom. Astrid had injured her but then turned on me. I beat Astrid but then I realized just what I had done. I was the new Queen Bitch and Gabriel was my Alpha.

I had been seeing a human, a meat-boy, at the time. His name was Aiden, I didn't want Gabriel and I still don't, so I came up with the crazy idea that if I told Aiden what I was since I was sure he loved me, we could run off together and just forget everything. I showed Aiden and he freaked out, he even tried to murder me with a silver bullet and he almost succeeded. Aunt Persia was able to save me and Gabriel told Aiden to run, that if he ever told anyone about what he saw, my clan's rule of not killing humans would be over-looked. After my accident Gabriel helped me recover. He told me he could relate, that he had loved a human once too. It didn't end well for him either. It was nice for awhile but I don't love Gabriel and I won't love him. He's not my mate. You're supposed to know right away and Gabriel and I, we're not. But I'm bound to him so I'm stuck."

"Well that's one thing that both our packs have in common. Knowing your mate right away. If Gabriel's not your mate you shouldn't be with him. Why not just let Astrid have him?" I answered. "Astrid's dead," Vivian answered in a deadpan. "She was taken out because she had endangered the clan by nearly exposing us. That's why I have to jump. There's no other way out for me. I tried running away, they found me. Even if the fall doesn't actually kill me, I still can't breathe under water." She stood up and started to walk back to the edge.

I sprang up and grabbed her by the wrist again. I was going to have to tell her about me. About me and her. "There is another way out."

"No there's not, believe me, I would have thought of it," she snapped. "You're a nice kid Jake, but this is the only way out for me." She looked at me again with those hazel eyes filled with pain.

I shook my head. "No, there is another way. You just haven't heard of it," I cried, not caring how desperate I sounded. "What way Jake? If you have a suggestion please share it," she snarled at me with pure anger in her eyes.

"I will if you would just calm down first," I shouted. She was back to glaring at me but she stomped back to where we had been sitting before. "Alright so what's your idea?"

I paced in front of her trying to find the words and ran a hand through my short hair. How do you tell a girl you just met, 'Hey guess what we're soul mates?' without her thinking you're insane? It doesn't happen. I should have listened to Sam and Jared more, Quil's got it easy. I guess I'll just say it then.

"You know how you said you supposed to just know when you see your mate? Well in my pack we have something called imprinting happen to us," I tried to explain calmly.

She looked cynical, "Like ducks?"

"Hey I didn't question your pack, I mean your clan's methods did I?" I snapped back at her. "Sorry. Go ahead with your duck story," she said.

"I will, so when one of us imprints on someone it's like they become the world. Nothing else matters, they're the universe now. It's an instant thing too, kind of like love at first sight," I said.

"Uh huh, so no offense but how do I fit into that?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

This was going to be awkward. I turned away from her not wanting to see her reaction in case it was rejection, "Because you're my imprint."

She was quiet. I should have thought of another way to word it. _'You're a damn idiot Jake you know that?'_ a voice said that sounded annoyingly like Sam's. I did a double take for a minute but then I remembered he couldn't hear me in human form. Vivian still hadn't said a word. "Could you maybe say something Viv?"

I still had my back to her and was taken by surprise when I felt a pair of soft hands on each of my arms. She lightly turned me around. I hadn't even heard her stand up. She was so different from that other girl. Bella would have made so much noise just walking over to me. Bella didn't matter anymore though. The girl who's hazel eyes were staring into mine softly did matter. Vivian was the only thing that did matter now. She stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed me. Not exactly the reaction I thought she was going to have, but I wasn't complaining. The kiss didn't last long but she rested her head against my chest and she allowed me to wrap my arms around her.

"I believe you Jake. I may not understand this imprinting thing but I believe you. I don't love you yet but something in me says that I will. I'm broken Jake and if you can wait then I know one day I will be able to love you back. You're different from Gabriel. I never felt this with him," she looked up at me and smiled, "Maybe I can imprint too."

I laughed and ran my fingers through her hair, "Vivian I would wait forever for you. You just take all the time you need."

She nodded and smiled. "There is one thing though, I told you my clan is old fashioned. For you and me to be together you need to fight Gabriel." I groaned inwardly again, yeah there was still that small detail. It didn't matter though, I would do anything for this girl. If I had to fight an army of leeches and loup whatevers then I would. "I can take this guy don't worry," I said. "You're going to have to wait until the next full moon to challenge him though. It's tradition," she looked away for a minute. "You can come live with me and my clan if you want while you wait."

I rolled my eyes and answered her, "You haven't seen me in action. This Gabriel guy doesn't stand a chance against me." That made her laugh. "Well if you're gonna have to be fast," she said. "I'm pretty fast," I whispered back to her. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Then you should have no problem catching me." With that she ran off into the forest. I laughed and started to run after her. I would follow this girl wherever she would go. Some guy from a cheesy movie once said "If you jump I jump," and that's exactly what I would have done if she had.

* * *

I feel that could have gone better. Oh well I may write a few more chapters, maybe. If anyone really wants to hear more


End file.
